The Dark side
by sugarlandfan10
Summary: Samantha would of led a life of crime if she had notmet Jane and maura. Meeting them saved her, they gave her a future. This is the story of Samantha Collins
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New York City

Present time

Hello my name is Samantha Collins , Sam for short. I am 25 year old narcotics detective in New York I just love it here. The lights the noise the buildings, everything. But I hate the evil I see day in and day out. I can't help but think I could have been one of the people I catch every day. I know I would have been in trouble with the law if I wouldn't have seen what I did, and met the people that I have . They changed me for the better.

I think of Boston everyday. How can I not? That city holds the best and the worst of me. I wouldn't be a detective if it wasn't for Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and Medical examiner Dr. Maura Isles.

Boston 9 years earlier

I hear my feet slapping against concrete. I could hear the footfalls of the three cops chasing me. I couldn't help but laugh. They really thought they could catch me? Everyone on the street calls me Trace because I'm so smart and exceedingly fast. I don't leave a 'trace' behind for them to find.

I'll have a little fun with these little donut eaters I thought to myself. As I run past shops and food stands, I spot an apple stand about half a block away. So I started to slow down so they would think they were going to catch me. But think again you loser donut eaters! I could tell that the stand that is supporting the apples is only supported by a loose piece of wood. A kick with just enough force will send those apples tumbling right when the overweight cops come huffing through. Thats when I kicked the loose leg and kept running. I could hear the echo as the apples bounced on the sidewalk, soon accompanied by bigger plops. I looked back and I could see the tubby cops fall. I wanted to just fall to the ground in laughter. I was laughing so hard tears were running down my cheeks.

I finally took off again. Oh how I hate cops, those nasty things. I kept running until I was almost to my home. It was a luxurious abandoned building. Nice right? Ha I'm 15 and homeless, but I'm not alone. I have a family. My family is made up of kids that also had nowhere to go. In our little family when you're old enough, you have to contribute to the 'house' . The oldest in our unconventional family is Jacob. He is 18 and protects us all. He brings in money fixing up houses and other odd jobs like that. Jessica is 17 and she is a waitress at Sally's Cafe'. Jace and jack are twins and they are 16. They both help Jacob with building and fixing houses but Jace also fixes cars. Jace is amazing , he also loves to draw and he has a Bieber hair cut but he is still hot. Okay if you haven't guessed, I have a tiny crush on him. The rest of us don't really have a job, because who wants to give job to grubby street kids? So all the kids over 10 contribute by begging and stealing. Thats how I got those grubby cops on my Tail. I stole some cookies for Taylor at a local mini mart. It's me, then it's Kimberly. She's 13 and is basically your dumb blond but the lovable kind. Lucas is 10 and he loves to help and he is very protective of 8 year old Jennifer (JenJen) those two are adorable. The youngest is Taylor and she is 6. She is the most adorable thing. She calls me her Angel, because she sees me as her guardian angel. She is my little buddy. I will do anything to protect her.

I am just a block away from 'my house ' When I heard two people screaming . I knew those screams, it was Jessica and Taylor. I had to help them. I had to do something; I needed to get to them. I started running towards the screams. I ran down an alley and I saw a man stabbing Jessica over and over again. Taylor was huddled in the corner bawling and screaming my name . The man was advancing towards Taylor . I couldn't let him hurt her too. I went barreling towards the man. I jumped on his back and started to choke him. He flipped me over his back and I hit the ground hard, and he was advanced towards me. I could hear Taylor bawling in the corner as he started coming at me. I did the only thing I could, and kicked him where it hurts. I started to hear sirens so I got up ran to Taylor. I picked her up and started to run

I could faintly hear the man shout "I will get her and you , just wait!."

I just kept running with a distraught Taylor wriggling in my arms. I keep running and I asked her where the others were.

"They are with Jacob" she sobbed.

I ran all the way across town to where I knew he was working. When I got there and I tried to tell him what happened, but the words wouldn't come out. I just collapsed on the ground in tears. "He killed Jess and they are coming for Taylor too I will do anything to protect her. Anything." I sobbed.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS IS MY FIRST RIZZOLI AND ISLES FIC I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN JANE'S PERSPECTIVE. SORRY JANE AND MAURA WASNT IN THE FIRST BUT THEY WILL BE a lot FROM NOW ON. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jane's perspective**

"Jane did you really need to change and drive?, you know I hate that when you do that" Maura scolded

"Yes Maura it was a must!"

" Jane did you know in 2011, 3,331 people were killed in crashes involving distracted drivers?"

" I could not have lived my life without knowing that fact so thank you Maura for making my life complete."

" you wouldn't die from not knowing a fact Jane."

"Come on Maura we have a case to solve" I said getting out of the car completely ignoring her obliviousness.

Maura exited the car in 5 inch heels and designer clothing, which I would never be caught dead wearing. How can she walk in those things!? The world may never know.

" what do we got Frost?"

" People say she was a local homeless girl that worked at Sally's cafe downtown, and stayed close by."

" Post mortum is about two hours. Did you know That 1.5 million Kids in the united states per year are homeless?"

"Yeah Maura I got it . How old is she, she looks young. I hate it when the young ones die."

" Approximately 16 to 17 years old. Did you know that approximately 2,000 kids are murdered every single day in the U.S.?"

"Of course Maura , that is on my top things to know" I say while I roll my eyes

"Sarcasm Jan,e really?"

"I am proud of you Maura, you are catching on!"

" A Witness says that they saw a Girl running from the scene carrying something that he couldn't quite make out." Frost stated.

" Who is this witness I think we need to pay him a visit."

" He works across the street at the flower shop, his name his Billy Jones"

" Thanks frost come too Maura We need too pay Mr. Jones and see what he had seen"

" I am coming hold your cows Jane ."

" It's Horses Maura, Hold your Horses!"

We walk across the street to a flower shop , which had a direct view of the alley.

We walk into the Flower shop and then I see Maura looking at a pink and yellow flower

"Jane Look is is an Alstroemeria flower it is the symbol of wealth ,prosperity and fortune. It is also the flower of Friendship."

"Come on my own little walking Wikiapedia."

The I see a middle aged Man at the counter.

" Mr. Jones?" I question

" Yes and you are?"

" Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura isles. Id like to know what you know about what happened across the street."

" I heard screams so I ran to the window of my shop and I see a guy running. Then I see a girl running the opposite way. She had something in her hands but I couldn't quite make it out."

"Do you think you could sit down with a sketch artist?"

"Yes I think I could for at least the girl but not the guy I couldn't see his face. And I've got to tell you something the girl I know her ."

"You know her? How?" I questioned

" She is a local homeless girl that goes by the name trace, They say she's so fast you'll never catch her"

"Thanks , if you remember anything else give me a call" I said handing him my card. Maura and I walk out of the shop and across the street and I waved down frost.

" Frost the witness from the flower shop says the girl goes by the nick name trace and he is going to sit down with a sketch artist . When you get the sketch do you think you could get me some copies Maura and I are going to show everyone In this neighborhood that picture and see if anyone recognizes her. We need to find her , she could break this case wide open." I said as Maura and I walk back to the car.

" We need to Find her" I state.

**THANKYOU FOR READING ! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ILL TRY AND UPDATE ONE MORE TIME THIS WEEK BUT THIS WEEKEND I WONT HAVE A LOT OF TIME THIS WEEKEND BECAUSE I GOT PROM THIS WEEKEND! PLEASE REVIEW! **:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Samatha's Perspective

After I collapsed Jacob grabbed Taylor and Jace picked me up bridal Style and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and we were in an abandon building. Oh its the old clothes factory downtown.

I see jace kneeling beside me and I ask "why are we here? Why aren't we 'home'.?"

"We can't go back right now silly that block is crawling with 'pigs'."

I grinned then I realized "Where are the others?"

"Jacob will be back soon, the kids are around here somewhere playing a game with Jack."

"Lets go find them I need to know everyone is fine." I just keep seeing Jess's dead body whenever I close my eyes right now. I need to know the others that I love are ok. I might be ok but I'm not fine at all.

Jace and I went to find the others and we found them in a room , which was where they must have had the conveyor belt .

We seen them all running around and I heard Taylor scream "He's it" she said while pointing to Jack.

He was coming towards me and Jace and I took off without a trace behind me. I ran by where Kimberly Nathan and Jennifer were.

" Hey guys" I said and gave each of them a hug. Then I felt Taylor jump into my arms.

" I was so scared!"

"I know it was very scary you are fine and safe now." I said " I'll make sure of it" I mumbled.

Then I heard Jennifer scream " Jace is it and he's coming!"

Jennifer and Nathan went running one way. Kimberly went shrieking and running like an imbecile one way.

Taylor was laughing and running in another direction. Jace was coming closer and targeting me of course. Even though he knew he couldn't catch me!

I was running I could hear the others squealing when we ran past them .

Then I heard something . A door slam and I came to a halt.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard Jace say "You're it."

I turned and said " I heard a door slam. I'll be right back , you and jack gather the kids and make sure they are safe I'm going to see if its jacob or somebody else. I'll be right back."

"Be safe." Jace said as he walked off to tell jack what was going on and to gather the kids.

I started walking toward where I heard the door slam Then I saw a dark figure. I was ready to fight but then I seen who it was. Jacob. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"You ok?" he questioned.

" I'm fine, I'm just worried about Taylor."

"You need to stay here for awhile , you have to stay in hiding."

"Why? What's going on Jacob ? What are you not telling me?" I said with a glare.

"The police are showing your picture everywhere, they want you for questioning in Jess's murder."

"Who?'

"Some buddies of mine said a detective Jane Rizzoli and a Isles."

"Ok" I said While heading for the door.

"Where are you going Sam? You can't go out there! They'll take you to the police station and we both know how much you hate police stations and cops."

" I need to do something to find jess's killer and protect Taylor. I have no intention on going to the police station. I'm going to see who this detective and doctor are."

"You shouldn't, but I know better than to try and convince you to stay. Just be safe. How long will you be gone?"

"In a week I'll let you know I'm safe. Ok? I got to go"

I said as I gave Jacob a hug and exited the building.

I'm going to find the person who killed Jess and kill him. I am going to see who this detective and doctor are and see if I can trust them. If I trust them I'll help them and see what they know and as soon as they figure this out I'm going to make sure I'm the first to find him.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER! I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WOULD WANT TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME PROBABLY RIZZOLI AND ISLES OR SOMETHING AND WE WOULD DO EVERY OTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU!**

**LOVE!**


End file.
